Vilnius
Vilnius is a fictional city in The Mrs. Women Show History Vilnius was once occupied by cavemen. Meanwhile, the vikings look for a new land to grow food, to live and to rest. Later they found a land and landed on the shore of Old Vilnius. The cavemen gave them some fish and roasted beats. The vikings started to live there and they had babies 17th Century Before the 17th Century, more people immigraded to Vilnius. The town of Vilnius was under the rule of a unnamed queen at this time. Something made them mad, and they tossed their queen aside. Changing Times The modern world sets its course into Vilnius. They finally have a train (through the fumes smelled bad), and then there were airplanes. Machinery became a newfound art for the Mrs. Women and Mr. Men. Modern Day Today, Vilnius is known as the Happiest City in the World. Location It's not known where the location is, but in Beach, It's first located somewhere in the coastline if a continent. In Travel, you can see the tower bridge, which means it could be in England. Possible Locations England: Travel Latvia: Lake Iceland: Sightseeing (as it could be near the Atnletic Ocean) Germany?: The Dark Austria: Snow About Vilnius Vilnius is a big but very simple city. There are 31 Mrs. Women and Mr. Men currently living in Vilnius, it is posibbly the new version of Paris or Rome. Events Vilnius Day This is a day about Vilnius and how it came to be. They also have a concert. The Vilnius Parade This is held once a year. Buildings *The Vilnius Hotel *Vilnius Beanery *Vilnius Train Station *Vilnius Bowling Alley (mentioned in Trains but seen in Games) *Many restaurants including: *Mr. Michael's Naughty Restaurant (Cooking,Dining Out) *Tic Tac Tickle (owned by Mrs. Freeman,Dining Out) *Surprise Restaurant (owned by Mrs. Lutterloch,Surprises) *Miss Carman's Bean Burger (Food) *Vilnius Bean Burger (is a drive in', Food) *Vilnius Soup Pot (Sneezes & Hiccups) *Chef Rude (Dining Out, also probably seen in Pests) *Mr. Abeledo's Hiccup Doctor (Sneezes & Hiccups) *Hospital (Boo-Boos(Doctors & Nurses in UK, Fairies & Gnomes) *Amusement Park (Amusement Park) *Farm (probably mainly owned by Mrs. Gee, Farm) *Vilnius Cinema (Movies, Cinema) *Book Factory (Books) *Science Museum (Science) *Boat Dock (only one of them, Ships) *A Mall that includes the following: *Shoe store *Cheese store (owned by Mrs. Filtness) *It is least two stories high (There is a Escolator) *Hat store *Bakery *Pet Store *Photo Booth *Mrs. Lutterloch's Hobby Shop (Hobbies) *Good Morning Vilnius Studio *Shazam That's Good! Studio *Vilnius Ground Control (mainly in Outer Space) *Mrs. Piercy's Shoeaturium (Shoes) *Hobby Word (Could be Mrs. Lutterloch's Hobby Shop, Mentioned in Hobbies) *Television: *Good Morning Vilnius *Shazam! That's Good *Fishing Channel: *Mackarel Monday (Supermarket, mentioned only) *Trout Tuesday (a couple of episodes including Wildlife) *Flounder Friday *In Game Shows: *What's In The Box? *Vilnius Challange *I Dare You! *What Do You Know About Music? (also in Music) *In Heatwave, a scene from The Mrs. Women Show itself was seen (scene was shown from Fair) Category:Locations